Entre la ropa sucia de Cupido
by Shaksis
Summary: Nunca han sido una pareja convencional, y a él le ha costado demasiado aceptar eso. No son una pareja de película y jamás podrán llegar a serlo. Son distintos, extraños y se necesitan. Se quieren. Son simplemente ellos.
1. Milagro navideño

**ENTRE LA ROPA SUCIA DE CUPIDO.**

Nunca han sido una pareja convencional, y a él le ha costado demasiado aceptar eso. No son una pareja de película y jamás podrán llegar a serlo. Son distintos, extraños y se necesitan. Se quieren. Son simplemente ellos.

**Capítulo 1. Milagro navideño.**

"_Pasan las estaciones, hace tiempo que te fuiste."_

Canta a pleno pulmón bajo el chorro de agua fría intentando no desafinar demasiado y estropear el sonido que sale de su mp3. Le gusta esa canción, le encanta. Aunque no tenga mucho sentido, le recuerda a ella. No sabe bien por qué, por qué precisamente esa de todas las que podría haber elegido, pero es así.

"_Creo que he tocado fondo pero estoy cómodo en él._

_Te di besos hasta en los huesos pero tú no quisiste más."_

Sonríe un poco, aunque el gesto está lleno de amargura.

Huesos, cómo la echa de menos. Hace ya casi medio año que se marchó pero él sigue sin acostumbrarse a su ausencia.

Aún le parece increíble que él fuera el causante de su partida. No debería haberla presionado tanto, es cierto, pero en cualquier caso su reacción fue exagerada. Completamente desmedida.

Suspira con cansancio. Debería salir de la ducha y secarse y vestirse. Zack le espera en el Jeffersonian. Tiene que reconocer que ha aprendido a trabajar a su lado; lo lleva mucho mejor de lo que podría haber llegado a imaginar en un principio. Sin embargo, Zack no es Huesos. Y para él no hay mejor compañero que esa complicada mujer.

Dios, daría lo que fuera por que ella volviera.

Apoya la cabeza en la pared de azulejos y cierra los ojos.

Se deja llevar y pide en silencio que ella regrese a su lado. Reza, ruega. Quiere que ella sea su regalo de Navidad este año. Volver a verla, se conforma con eso.

"_Y la pólvora ya mojada de este amor a contrarreloj_

_entre la ropa sucia de Cupido quedó."_

Esa frase le devuelve a la realidad. Nunca mejor dicho; todo lo que ellos tenían, todo lo que habían conseguido, explotó un día y ella cogió la puerta y desapareció.

Y ahí está él, seis puñeteros meses después, aún llorando su pérdida.

Rememora la caricia de sus labios, el tacto de sus manos en su piel.

Y el golpe de la puerta de entrada de su casa al cerrarse a su espalda.

Recuerda las sábanas frías cuando ella se fue, su contestador saltando continuamente cuando él trataba de hablar con ella.

Cierra el grifo, extiende la mano para alcanzar la toalla y se la enrolla alrededor de las caderas al salir de la bañera.

Parece que empieza otro día sin ella.

:::::::::::::::

Parpadea una vez más tratando de enfocar la vista el la pantalla del ordenador, pero sin éxito. Las letras bailan ante sus ojos y en la hora entera que lleva allí sentado no ha conseguido pasar del primer párrafo de su informe.

Necesita que le dé el aire. Ya.

Sale de su despacho sin molestarse en apagar el aparato. Espera despejarse lo suficiente con un descanso de diez minutos como para poder continuar luego con su trabajo.

Ve a Sweets frente a los ascensores y, como no le apetece hablar con él, decide bajar por las escaleras. Por mucho que tenga que caminar esa opción es preferible a cualquier tipo de charla con su amigo. En ese momento no podría soportar que le preguntase por Huesos.

El aire frío de diciembre lo golpea con fuerza cuando sale a la calle. En menos de un minuto nota las orejas y la nariz congeladas, pero no le molesta. Inspira hondo.

Se aleja una manzana de la entrada del edificio del FBI y entra en un pequeño bar. Se sienta en la barra y, a pesar de la tentación de pedir un whiskey, finalmente se decide por un café. Cuando el camarero lo deja frente a él se lo bebe en dos grandes tragos, quemándose la lengua.

No quiere regresar, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo.

Solo desearía poder sentir que, sin ella, la vida sigue mereciendo la pena.

::::::::::::::::

Palpa el bolsillo derecho en busca de las llaves. Ni rastro de ellas. Hace lo mismo con el izquierdo, pero no aparecen por ninguna parte.

Entierra las manos en la chaqueta poniéndose nervioso. ¿Y si las olvidó en el despacho? Recuerda haberlas dejado sobre la mesa cuando llegó, antes de hacer la pequeña excursión a media mañana, pero juraría que al salir no estaban allí. Así que debe de haberlas cogido. ¿O no?

Sube las últimas escaleras y se detiene en su rellano; la puerta de su piso está entornada. El pulso se le acelera, aunque de inmediato se obliga a respirar hondo y calmarse. Saca la pistola y avanza lentamente.

Entra en la casa sin hacer ruido. No escucha nada y eso solo lo pone más alerta aún.

Pegado a la pared se desliza hasta la sala y, una vez allí, el arma tiembla en su mano.

Booth se queda parado junto a la puerta, inmóvil, mientras su cerebro se niega a aceptar lo que está viendo.

Toda la decoración de Navidad que él, sin ánimo para festejos, había dejado olvidada en sus cajas, aparece ahora perfectamente colocada.

La repisa de la ventana está cubierta de algodón a imitación de la nieve real, como tanto le gusta a Parker. Las luces del árbol parpadean alegremente, reflejando el brillo rojo y dorado de las bolas. Y bajo el pequeño abeto de plástico hay un único paquete envuelto en papel azul.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo mucho que él adora la Navidad, de lo mucho que disfruta normalmente con la decoración, ahora apenas repara en ella. Porque lo único de lo que no puede despegar los ojos es de ella.

Huesos está sentada en el sofá, tan guapa como él la recordaba o puede que incluso más. Tiene los brazos cruzados frente al pecho, pero el ligero tono rojizo de sus mejillas suaviza su expresión.

Booth traga saliva con fuerza y da un par de pasos hacia ella, dejando la pistola sobre la mesa.

—¿Huesos? —Ella sonríe un poco, con evidente nerviosismo, y hace ademán de levantarse aunque no llega a tiempo. A él le tiemblan tanto las piernas que se deja caer a su lado en el sillón.

—Hola, Booth. —Ambos se miran durante largos segundos. Ninguno de los dos sabe muy bien qué decir; sobretodo él, al que la sorpresa de verla allí, en su casa, lo ha dejado mudo. —Feliz Navidad —consigue decir ella al fin.

—Feliz Navidad. —Se siente orgulloso de que su voz suene firme. O casi firme, en realidad.

Quiere extender la mano y tocarla. Quiere asegurarse de que es real, de que vuelve a estar allí, pero no es lo suficientemente valiente para ello. No sabe cómo están las cosas entre ellos ahora y no quiere molestarla.

—¿Has… Has hecho tú todo esto? —pregunta, en cambio, mirando a su alrededor. Ella afirma. —¿Por qué? No te gusta la Navidad.

—Pero a ti sí. —Responde con sencillez y Booth se da cuenta de lo intimidada que se siente, aunque no lo demuestre. Él la conoce bien. —Cuando llegué… Es Nochebuena, me extrañó que no hubieras decorado la casa. Pensé que estaría bien hacerlo por ti.

—Gracias, Huesos. —A pesar de que ella lo abandonó sin ninguna explicación, él en ningún momento le guardó rencor. Sin embargo, siente que necesita saber por qué hizo lo que hizo, por qué lo dejó.

—Booth, yo…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —No es eso lo que de verdad quiere preguntar, pero las explicaciones, mejor desde la más sencilla.

—Quería darte una sorpresa. Quería pedirte perdón y tenía miedo de que no quisieras hablar conmigo así que le pedí a Sweets que consiguiera tus llaves y…

—¿Mis llaves? —Ella estira la mano hacia él y deja caer en su palma el llavero desaparecido. Se le forma un nudo en la garganta. —Eso significa que… ¿Qué hiciste con tu copia? ¿Las… las tiraste?

Ella niega lentamente con la cabeza.

—Pensé que habrías cambiado la cerradura. Pensé que no querrías verme. —Le tiembla la voz. Un poco.

—¿Por qué iba a…?

Brennan alza una mano y lo interrumpe.

—Déjame hablar a mí primero. —Inspira hondo. —Yo… lo siento, Booth. Sé que no lo hice bien, que las cosas no se solucionan huyendo. —Evita su mirada. —Cuando me pediste que me casara contigo… No se me dan bien esas cosas. —Suspira. —No se me dan bien y… tuve miedo. —Baja la voz. —Quería decirte que sí. Y eso es lo que me asustó. Que no debería haber querido, pero quise. Yo nunca… Siempre he estado sola, Booth. Y pensar que el resto de mi vida podría depender tanto de otra persona… Pensé que no podría hacerlo. —Los ojos le brillan, llenos de lágrimas. El agente estira la mano y roza la suya. Para su sorpresa, ella no solo no la retira sino que entrelaza sus dedos con los suyos. —Nunca quise hacerte daño. Pensaba irme solo unos días. Quería pensar en lo que sería mejor, para mí, para ti.

—No fueron solo unos días, Huesos. —Traga con dificultad. La garganta le arde y le pican los ojos. Él no llora, él es fuerte. Pero la quiere. Y aún le duele haberla perdido.

—Lo sé. —Agacha el rostro. —Te echaba mucho de menos. Y pensé que eso no estaba bien. Creo que quise demostrarme a mí misma que podía seguir bien sin ti. No estuvo bien —repite.

—Y, ¿lo conseguiste? —inquiere tras una pausa. —¿Demostrar que estabas bien sin mí?

Ella no contesta durante un minuto eterno. Booth se remueve inquieto en el sofá, pero no quiere presionarla.

—No. —Cuando la respuesta al fin llega empieza con un murmullo que va ganando fuerza. —No, Booth. No lo conseguí. Porque no puedo estar bien sola. Ya no.

El corazón del hombre da un vuelco y ella sigue hablando.

—Sé que no puedo venir aquí después de tanto tiempo y decirte esto. Estoy segura de que has rehecho tu vida, lo que es completamente lógico, y…

—Huesos. —Booth la corta antes de que empiece a enrollarse. Necesita oír de sus labios exactamente lo que cree que le está diciendo. Después de todo, con ella nunca se sabe. —Dime lo que quieres decir, Huesos. Nada más.

Por fin, ella alza la mirada. Y cuando sus ojos se encuentran Booth se da cuenta una vez más de lo mucho que la necesita. Después de todo lo que han vivido juntos, ella ya es parte de él. Y el no tenerla es simplemente insoportable; un dolor físico, una agonía que lo consumió día a día desde el mismo instante de su partida. Hasta ese momento. Porque, aún antes de que ella responda, él ya sabe lo que va a decir. Puede verlo en sus ojos.

—Te quiero. —Booth reprime un jadeo y aprieta su mano. —Lo siento, yo…

No deja que continúe. La atrae hacia él y busca sus labios con ansia, deseando borrar tanto de su mente como de su piel ese medio año sin ella.

Quedan muchas cosas por aclarar, muchas disculpas que aceptar, dos vidas por rehacer.

Sin embargo, él ya tiene claro que, por más que ella lo niegue, están hechos el uno para el otro. Y, por muchos problemas que puedan venir en el futuro, ahora sabe que podrán superarlos.

Porque gracias a ese pequeño milagro navideño, ahora él sabe que ella le quiere tanto como él a ella.

Y eso no es precisamente poco.

**Continuará…**

¡Feliz Navidad y feliz año a todos! Un beso ;)

PD: La canción es de Melendi: _Entre la ropa sucia de Cupido._


	2. Epílogo: Volvamos a empezar

**Epílogo. Volvamos a empezar.**

No sabía cuánto tiempo habían permanecido así, ella durmiendo apoyada en su pecho, él acariciándole el cabello. Era consciente de que estaba sonriendo como un imbécil, pero no le importaba; le encantaba que estuvieran así, aún después de tanto tiempo.

Ella se movió un poco y abrió los ojos lentamente, parpadeando cuando el sol de media mañana que entraba por la ventana la deslumbró.

—Feliz Navidad. —Su expresión mostraba una tranquilidad y satisfacción que hizo que el pecho de Booth se hinchiese de orgullo.

—Feliz Navidad, Huesos.

Enseguida buscó su boca para darle un suave beso. Ella se acercó incluso más a él y acarició su nuca lentamente.

—Es tarde —murmuró el hombre entre sus labios, rodeando su cintura en un fuerte abrazo. Ella rió.

—Deja que me levante, entonces. —Intentó separarse, aunque sin poner mucho empeño en ello. —Booth —protestó al notar como las manos del hombre volvían a recorrer su cuerpo. Echó un rápido vistazo al reloj digital de su mesilla y ahogo una exclamación. —¿Por qué no me has despertado? No nos va a dar tiempo. —Se mordió los labios. —Vamos, Booth –gruñó al ver que él no hacía ningún intento de apartarse.

El agente suspiró.

—Tienes razón. —Se sentó en la cama perezosamente y sonrió de medio lado. —Aunque también podemos llamar para suspender la comida y… —Meneó la cabeza al ver salir a Brennan por la puerta, sin hacerle ningún caso.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

—Estaba riquísimo, cielo. —Ángela dejó los cubiertos y miró a Brennan mientras se recostaba en su silla.

Respaldando las palabras de la artista se levantó un coro de asentimiento. Sweets asintió con la cabeza, Hodgings levantó su copa en dirección a sus anfitriones, Max miró a su hija con cariño y el abuelo de Booth le dio un codazo mientras susurraba algo como "Que suerte has tenido de encontrar una mujer así, Gamba.", a lo que el joven respondió —con un tono enormemente ofendido— que también él había colaborado en la preparación de la comida. Después, volviéndose hacia Brennan, tomó su mano y la besó.

Todos sus amigos vieron claramente reflejada la adoración que Booth sentía por su compañera en la mirada que le dirigió, algo a lo que ya estaban acostumbrados. Pero lo que no esperaban fue lo que ocurrió a continuación.

Brennan se volvió hacia sus invitados, mirándolos uno por uno con una sonrisa tensa y nerviosa.

—Booth y yo… —Tragó saliva y miró a su pareja buscando apoyo.

—Bueno… —Ahora fue el agente quien titubeó. Dudó sobre si tomar él la palabra; le gustaría que fuese ella quien anunciase a sus amigos la decisión que habían tomado. —Nosotros tenemos algo que deciros, ¿verdad, Huesos?

Ella asintió e inspiró hondo.

—Queríamos que supierais… que nos casamos.

Cam se atragantó. Vincent le dio un golpe accidental a su copa y a la de Zack, que tintinearon al chocar. Un trozo de pan cayó al suelo.

Durante casi un eterno minuto nadie dijo nada. Luego, todos a la vez, se levantaron de un salto y rodearon a la pareja para felicitarlos.

—No me lo creo. —El rostro de Ángela resplandecía de felicidad cuando abrazó a su mejor amiga. —¿Esto va en serio, cielo?

—Sí. —La antropóloga volvió la cabeza hacia Booth, que en ese momento abrazaba a su abuelo mientras Max prácticamente saltaba a su alrededor. —Esta vez sí, Ángela. Lo he pensado mucho y… sí. Es lo que quiero.

Su amiga se lanzó de nuevo a sus brazos y sonrió, un gesto tan amplio, tan sincero, que conmovió a Brennan.

Las felicitaciones no se habían terminado y el agente aún recibía palmaditas en la espalda que, a pesar de su inmensa felicidad, amenazaban con hacerlo sentir incómodo. Y, si la situación empezaba a ser casi molesta para él, se imaginó cómo se encontraría Brennan. Rápidamente acudió a su lado, empujándola suavemente hacia la cocina para sacarla de allí y diciendo a sus amigos que se sentasen de nuevo.

—Enseguida traemos el postre. —Y la pareja desapareció.

—Ha ido bien, ¿verdad? —Brennan, que caminaba delante de él, volvió el rostro para mirarlo.

—Muy bien. —El hombre la rodeó por la cintura. —Muy, muy bien. —Besó su mejilla y, al entrar en la cocina, se apoyó en la encimera y dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¿Estás bien? —La antropóloga tomó la fuente del arroz con leche y lo miró con preocupación.

—Mejor que bien, Huesos. —Su sonrisa se hizo incluso más amplia. —Es que aún no puedo creer que vayamos a hacerlo. —Una pausa. —No puedo creer… No puedo creer lo feliz que soy.

Brennan le devolvió el gesto, notando como se sonrojaba. Ese tipo de reacciones eran cada vez más habituales en ella. Desde que hacía seis años había regresado con Booth, hasta ella misma tenía que reconocer que se había ablandado mucho.

Mucho más de lo que nunca hubiera imaginado, en realidad. Si alguien le hubiera dicho unos años antes —puede que incluso unos meses— que llegaría a hacer lo que hizo, jamás hubiera podido creerlo.

:::::::::::::::::

_Inspira, espira, inspira, espira._

—_Booth._

_Dentro, fuera. El aire entra en sus pulmones, sale aceleradamente. Se seca las palmas de las manos en el pantalón, ligeramente húmedas de sudor._

_El agente termina de colocar un último regalo bajo el árbol y se vuelve hacia ella._

—_Estás despierta. —Se acerca con su sonrisa tranquila y besa la frente de la mujer._

—_Y tú pareces feliz. —¿Cómo decirle que lleva casi dos horas encerrada en la habitación, dando vueltas en la cama, replanteándose hasta el final su decisión?_

—_Lo estoy. —Las manos del agente se aferran a sus caderas, arrugando su propia camiseta que, como siempre, es ella quien la lleva puesta._

_La mujer frunce el ceño._

—_¿Porque es Navidad? _

—_Porque hace seis años que volviste. —Busca sus labios, pero ella se aparta. —¿Qué…? —Las palabras se cortan al reparar en su rostro tenso, en sus ojos brillantes. —Huesos, ¿qué pasa?_

—_Siéntate. _

_Booth obedece, notando como el nerviosismo comienza a apoderarse de él._

_¿Por dónde empieza? ¿Qué dice? No lo sabe, no tiene ni idea._

_¿Qué haría Booth si fuera ella? Oh, probablemente él llevara semanas planeándolo, con una cena estupenda, flores y esas palabras bonitas en las que, a su lado, ella ha empezado a creer._

_Sin embargo, ella no es como Booth. Ella sigue siendo tan anti-romántica como siempre._

_Nota el latido acelerado en las sienes, en las muñecas, en la garganta. El miedo le oprime el pecho y la expresión de angustia de su novio no hace más que aumentarlo._

_Irracional, se dice. El miedo que está sintiendo es irracional. Así que se obliga a apartarlo de su mente, a respirar profundamente. Pero, a fin de cuentas, lo que está a punto de hacer también es ilógico, ¿no?_

—_¿Huesos…? —El tono de inquietud de Booth la sobresalta._

—_Cásate conmigo. _

_Los ojos del hombre se abren de par en par, intenta decir algo pero las palabras no salen. _

_Brennan desvía la mirada. Ojalá no se hubiera precipitado tanto pero, ¿cómo decírselo sino? Ella no es de las que se arrodillan o hacen promesas eternas. Esta es su forma de ser. Ella no puede hacer más, ella no puede decirle de otra forma lo mucho que le quiere… _

_¿Y por qué no dice nada?_

_Pasan los segundos, se estiran interminablemente y no hay reacción por parte del hombre._

—_Yo… —Ella se levanta, avergonzada. —Lo siento, Booth. —Traga saliva. —Olvídalo; sé que no es la manera de…_

—_Sí. —También él se incorpora de un salto. Se aproxima a ella y toma su rostro entre las manos. —Sí, casémonos. Casémonos, Huesos._

—_¿Sï? —La sonrisa se extiende por su rostro, mostrando el inmenso alivio que siente. _

—_¿Es lo que quieres? —Ella asiente lentamente, muy lentamente. —¿Estás segura?_

—_Jamás te lo hubiera pedido de no ser así._

—_Lo sé pero…_

_Ella alza la mano, interrumpiéndolo._

—_Sigue asustándome la idea del matrimonio, Booth. Sigo pensando que es… absurdo. Pero quiero estar contigo. —Hace una pausa, rozando con delicadeza la mano de su compañero, que aún sigue en su cintura. —Todos estos años… Siempre me has apoyado, Booth. Y yo nunca… nunca he sido capaz de hacer nada por ti. _

—_Sabes que no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras, Huesos. _

—_Pero es que quiero hacerlo. Quiero… Me has enseñado mucho en todo este tiempo. Me has hecho ver que tú no vas a irte. —Sacude la cabeza, buscando las palabras adecuadas. —Me has dado todo lo que quiero. Yo también quiero darte algo que deseas._

—_Pero tú no crees en el matrimonio._

—_Creo en la posibilidad de pasar mi vida junto a ti. Creo que, siendo los humanos animales sociales, si tengo que elegir a alguien… no hay nadie mejor que tú._

_Booth ríe, apoya su frente en la de ella._

—_¿Sabes? Jamás hubiera imaginado que esto podría pasar._

—_Tampoco yo._

—_Aunque no es la forma en la que me hubiera imaginado que nos acabásemos comprometiendo. Ya sabes, podrías haber sido un poco más cariñosa…_

_Brennan golpea el brazo de su novio, frunciendo los labios con enojo._

—_Sabes que no sé cómo actuar con estas cosas. Sabes que… no soy buena en estas situaciones —susurra._

—_Ey… —La obliga a alzar el rostro, a fijar sus ojos en los de él. —Es una broma, Huesos. Sabes que si te quiero tanto es precisamente por tu forma de ser, porque eres completamente diferente al resto._

:::::::

—¿Brennan? ¿Booth? —La voz de Cam la devuelve a la realidad.

—¡Ya vamos! —responde el agente a gritos, mientras toma un plato lleno de mazapanes y galletas. —¿Todo bien?

La antropóloga lo mira. Sí, una parte de ella misma sigue diciéndole que está actuando de una manera estúpida. Sin embargo, a ella ya no le importa. Porque, a medida que pasa tiempo con Booth, esa parte de ella se va haciendo cada vez más pequeña.

—Perfecto. —Asiente una vez, suavemente, y sale de la habitación para reunirse con sus amigos.

Booth la observa alejarse, sintiéndose indescriptiblemente dichoso, sintiendo que, por difícil que parezca, a cada día que pasa la quiere incluso más.

Porque ellos no son una pareja convencional, nunca lo han sido. Ese fue su error; pretender ser un caballero, tratarla a ella como la dama que no es.

Porque ella es diferente, especial, y nunca podría haber aceptado ser tratada como Booth quiso tratarla.

No son una pareja de película, de novela. Resuelven crímenes y patean culos.

No son la pareja que Cupido habría elegido exponer con orgullo, sino que podrían contarse entre sus más grandes dolores de cabeza.

Ellos se quedan aparte, entre su ropa sucia, entre la ropa sucia de Cupido.

Pero, ¿dónde está el problema? Son felices así.

**Fin.**

Lamento el inmenso retraso, demasiados exámenes :(

Siento no haber dicho la última vez que el siguiente capítulo no sería más que un epílogo, se me pasó completamente.

No sé, simplemente se me ocurrió así; ese primer capítulo de la séptima temporada —en el momento en que Booth dice que será Brennan quien le pida para casarse— me hizo pensar… Y, no, sigo sin imaginármelo, lo he intentado y (aunque creo que sería mucho mejor y más original) para mí sigue siendo Booth el que debe dar el paso.

En cualquier caso, muchísimas gracias por los reviews: Marifer26637, AnSaMo, BeaBB, Lau Bones, Quela.

También a B-BSILENTSURRENDER y a shugoitim por leer. Espero que esta segunda parte también os guste.

Por cierto, aunque al final no ha aparecido en el capítulo, su título (Volvamos a empezar) también es una canción de Melendi ;)

Bueno, creo que nada más… De nuevo, muchas gracias. Un beso a todos,

Shaksis.


End file.
